1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, a display module, an electronic device, and a manufacturing method of a display device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device (such as a touch sensor), an input/output device (such as a touch panel), a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent display devices have been expected to be applied to a variety of uses. Light-emitting devices including light-emitting elements, liquid crystal display devices including liquid crystal elements, and the like have been developed as display devices.
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a flexible light-emitting device to which an organic electroluminescent (EL) element is applied.
Patent Document 2 discloses a transflective liquid crystal display device having a region reflecting visible light and a region transmitting visible light. The transflective liquid crystal display device can be used as a reflective liquid crystal display device in an environment where sufficient external light can be obtained and as a transmissive liquid crystal display device in an environment where sufficient external light cannot be obtained.